


The Fox Boy

by Lemon_needs_Teas



Series: FundyNotFound [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, George has hetrochromia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fundynotfound, i just think it’s neat, implied karlnap for like one line, it’ll be mentioned later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_needs_Teas/pseuds/Lemon_needs_Teas
Summary: Soon, he heard the jingle of someone entering and saw a fox-hybrid enter. This wasn't unusual, there were lots of hybrids and they had the same rights as everyone else, but George was drawn to his eyes. They were a vibrant blue. George was rendered breathless.OR Fundy enters a coffee shop and George starts simping.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Series: FundyNotFound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Fox Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First Ao3 fic. Thanks ‘Fundy Deserves better’ discord. I really think we need more fluffy fnf and less smut.

George entered the cafe, calmed at the soft scent of coffee that wafted through the shop. He took a sigh and ordered some tea and a sandwich at the front desk, waiting and sitting at his usual table. He put his laptop on the table and started typing up an email for work. His order arrived a couple minutes later. Soon, he heard the jingle of someone entering and saw a fox-hybrid enter. This wasn't unusual, there were lots of hybrids and they had the same rights as everyone else, but George was drawn to his eyes. They were a vibrant blue. George was rendered breathless. 

The fox boy went and entered the queue, and George shook his head. He had to finish this email. He tried to focus on it, but failed. His mind just kept drifting to the fox boy. He wanted to know his name, but he couldn't bear asking him himself. Soon, he heard footsteps coming towards him. George turned around and saw fox boy!  
"Excuse me, um, could I get your number?" Fox boy asked.  
"Oh- uh- sure!" George quickly got a napkin and wrote his number down on it. "What's your name by the way, I'm George."  
"I'm Fundy, I love your name George!" Fundy gave George a smile and walked away to his table. George completely melted

\--------

"So you're telling me you met a cute boy at the coffee shop and he hasn't sent you a text yet so you're panicking?" Sapnap, George's best friend, said after George was ranting about Fundy.  
"Yes! Oh my god he was adorable his smile was so bright and wholesome i could feel my heart melt-"  
"Oh my god! This is so sappy George!  
"Think about how I feel when you go off about Karl."  
"Fair."

Ding! George’s phone pinged, alerting him of a new message.  
Unknown number 

hey, is this George?

that's me! is this Fundy?

yep! hi, how are you?

great, hbu?

really happy  
bc i met a cute  
boy named george  
today and got his  
number


End file.
